


Right as Rain

by Nomad (nomadicwriter)



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura meets someone unexpected in Spock's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right as Rain

** Spoilers: ** Movieverse only.  
** Disclaimer: ** Characters, settings and concepts belong to Paramount and many others; borrowed for entertainment value, not profit.

* * *

As assistant to Spock, Uhura had access to his office. It was more efficient for both of them, allowing her to prepare materials and access data without needing him there.

She wasn't strictly supposed to use it for unrelated work of her own, but both of the labs were occupied, one by an evening class and one by James T. Kirk in an expansive mood, and Gaila was 'entertaining' in their dorm room. _Again_. The public areas were all crowded thanks to the light but persistent rain, so Uhura had retreated to Spock's office in desperation.

She wouldn't have been disappointed to find him there - if anyone understood the desire to work without interruptions, it was Spock, and in truth she found his silent presence soothing, a reminder that there were others who didn't think she was crazy for wanting to shut everyone out and sink into her studies. But she'd visited this room often enough that she felt comfortable in it alone, and she knew Spock wouldn't begrudge her the use of his space.

The rhythm of the rain was soothing too, and she hummed contentedly as she worked, reminded of the childhood delight she'd always felt at the onset of the rainy season. She didn't realise that she was no longer alone until a quietly amused voice spoke from the doorway.

"You're not Spock."

"Oh!" Uhura started in surprise. She spun her chair to face the doorway, suddenly uncertain. What if it was against regulations for her to be here, and Spock got in trouble for her actions?

But the woman in the doorway didn't look like she was Starfleet. She was dressed in Vulcan fashion but obviously human, her kind features touched by the laugh lines of a graceful middle age. Her eyes sparkled with a humour far more open than the faint glint Uhura sometimes saw in Spock's.

"It was the ears that gave you away," the woman said, with an impish grin. Uhura couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "I didn't realise you were there."

"You must be Nyota," the woman said. "Spock's told me all about you. I'm Amanda."

"He has?" Uhura said, bypassing courtesies for touched disbelief. She liked to think that the two of them were something close to friends, but she knew Spock rarely talked to anyone about things other than work. Was this woman a professional colleague, perhaps a teacher from the Vulcan Science Academy?

"He says that you're quite brilliant," Amanda told her fondly. Uhura ducked her head, the second-hand praise more humbling than any glowing recommendation her other instructors had given to her face.

"He's a fantastic teacher," she said honestly. "The best that I've ever worked with." She stood up. "If you're meeting him here, I'll get out of your hair."

Amanda held up her hand. "Stay," she said kindly. "I'd be happy for the company while I wait. It's been a long time since I've spent much time among humans."

"You've been on Vulcan?" Uhura guessed.

"I'm only here for a brief visit." She cocked her head, listening to the soft patter outside. "And it seems I've timed it well. You know, I knew I was giving up a lot of things when I committed to living on Vulcan, and I gave them gladly... but I don't think I ever realised how much I would miss the sound of the rain."

Uhura smiled in kinship, thinking of Vulcan's desert climate, and her own childhood waits for seasons of drought to break. Right as rain, the saying went, and there was a certain truth to it; there was a magical release of tension in that moment the clouds first opened, relaxation like a heartfelt sigh or an exhaled breath.

For a moment they stood in companionable silence by the window, watching the rain streak down over grass and trees painted a lush green by its attentions. Then the door sounded, and they both turned to see Spock in the doorway.

If Amanda's smile had been bright before, it was incandescent now. She crossed the room, placing her hands on Spock's shoulders. "Spock," she said, with such a depth of affection that it warmed Uhura hearing it.

Spock lowered his forehead towards hers, not quite close enough to touch, but close. Somehow, Uhura couldn't quite be surprised when he said, gently, "Mother."

Uhura smiled, but turned her head away to give them their privacy. And watched the rain.

**End**


End file.
